Raven Solaris
by Fire Element
Summary: A more Slytheirn Based book, Raven's 5th year, her worlds not going for the best, and on top of it all, now Malfoy's been thrown into it, after four years of paying no attention to her
1. Friendship

Chapter 1  
  
Friendship  
  
Raven sat up and looked around for a moment regaining her memory of where she was… Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry… yeah that was it, in her Slytherin dormitory, her first night back to Hogwarts, she loved this place, she really did, Among the Slytherin she found comfort, and she loved Quidditch, she got to play when Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker, was ill or couldn't play, that's the only way she got to, and she was a damned good seeker at that, but of course, Malfoy got to be seeker because of his father, but it didn't matter to her, her and her friends would play Quidditch if they had the time, it was no big deal…  
  
Her Silver-blue eyes slid around the dormitory, the other four girls where asleep, normally six shared a Dorm, but this dorm only held four, Raven, Willow, Jazzabelle, and some girl Raven hadn't bothered to get to know yet, but it was no big deal, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and dropped to the floor, landing softly on her feet, Her Silver black short hair bounced upon the impact.  
  
Looking around the room again, glowing red eyes glared at her from Willow's bed, it was hard to tell weather Willow was awake, or weather it was her cat Demon, the eyes went straight toward her and one of the eyes disappeared, which meant it was Demon, because she wore a witches hat that covered one eye. Raven Walked over to Demon and stroked her back, the cat purred happily and laid down next to Willow again, Raven walked over to the window and threw it open, she looked out a moment, and then a large white Owl swooped in, around the owls shoulders was a small cloak.  
  
The owl landed in front of Raven on the window seal, she brushed its side with her hand, it was Senosuke, Her snow owl, and the cloak signified that it was hers, the owl didn't seem to mind if much any more, the owl flapped away again, and Raven shut the window, Raven turned, her feet moving across the cold floor silently, and her Black Drawstring Pajama pants hanging baggily around her ankles and slightly dragged the ground. She walked out of the dorm and walked down the staircase to the common room, upon looking around she saw no one was in here, of course it was too early to be up, and if her prefect found her this way, she'd get yelled at.  
  
She ignored the thought of punishment and when over to the hearth, which, in this common room, always had a flame burning in it, She sat on the floor in front of the fire, drawing her legs up to her body and wrapping her arms round them, resting her chin on her knees and watching the flames flicker. She didn't sit alone for long though, she soon heard soft foot steps coming down the stairs, great, she thought, here's my prefect, right on Q… The foot steps stopped behind her, she just kept her gaze on the flame.  
  
"Well, your up early, Raven," She knew the voice, but she'd never known it to call her by her first name, she turned to look upon the face of the owner of the voice.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked almost coldly.  
  
"Whoa Raven, calm down, I just heard you pass by my dorm, and I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come to see who it was, and if I could get anyone in trouble, but sense its you, there no one to get in trouble," replied Draco, sitting down next to her, "so lets just talk." She turned her gaze to him.  
  
"What, you okay with the fact a mud blood made it into Slytherin?" Raven asked. Malfoy smirked as her.  
  
"I know about you, your not a mud blood, you're a pure blood, and I know just how pure your blood is," he said, grinning, "can I see? I want to know if it's true."  
  
"First of all," Raven said slowly, "I don't know what your talking about, and why are you being nice to me?"  
  
"Well, I never really talked to you, and I never really had anything against you, and Crabbe and Goyle aren't really much to talk to…" He paused, "or to look at… for that matter, and I dunno… you seem like someone interesting to talk to for once."  
  
"Is this the Famous Draco Malfoy asking for my friendship?" Raven asked, perking a brow, glad the subject of blood was over.  
  
"Well… if that's okay with you Raven, and please, call me Draco instead of Malfoy, if we're friends now right?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," Raven replied. Then Draco bent over and whispered into her ear, as though he wouldn't risk even a ghost or painting hearing what he had to say.  
  
"I've seen you bleed, do not deny the color of your blood, and I want to know how it got that way, Raven," Then he sat back up, Raven eyes slightly wider, she looked at him.  
  
"I… When…. How?"  
  
"You didn't cover it up fast enough when you cut you hand on that knife in potions, its really quiet amazing, I haven't seen anything like it since detention in my first year hear at Hogwarts out in the forbidden forest," he said, his voice in a whisper again.  
  
"You really want to know? My mother was an unregistered Animagi; she could turn into a unicorn, by some bizarre twist of events in ended up like this… I'm not sure how, it's the magical flow and the wheel of Fate gave me…" She bent over and whispers something into his ear, so low it sent a chill down his spine the way she said it, "silver blood." He looked at her and she stared into the fire again. At that moment, Demon ran into the common room, springing up onto Raven's lap, the best it could. Malfoy looked down at the cat, the into the stone doorway, there stood Willow, her red eyes focused on Malfoy and her Dark blue hair hanging in front of her face.  
  
"Can I help you NyteShayd?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hey Willow," Raven said, looking at her and petting Demon and she curled up in her lap.  
  
"Malfoy," Willow said looking at him, "what are you doing to Raven?"  
  
"We're just talking Willow, its alright," Raven said.  
  
"You're a friend of Ravens? Well then I've got nothing against you, I never really have," Malfoy leaned to get up and whispered "sit next to me in potions" into her ear as got up and walked to the stair case, giving Raven and Willow one last look before ascending the stairs, Raven stood, rolled her eyes some, and went over to Willow, Willow eyed her oddly.  
  
"What was that about?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly… but let's go back up to bed, people will be getting up again soon, then we can head to the great hall when some people are up." Raven said, and Willow nodded as they walked up the staircase.  
  
"So…. you think Malfoy is cute?" Willow said playfully to Raven.  
  
"I don't know!" Raven said in a shocked whisper, Willow smirked. Raven stuck her tongue out at Willow.  
  
"Don't stick that tongue out at me unless you intend to use it," Willow said. Raven laughed, used to this reply, having used it many times herself.  
  
They reached the door and walked in, getting back into bed, the conversation with Malfoy bouncing around Ravens thoughts as she rolled over and closed her eyes, someone knew… and she wasn't sure if she should tell Willow he knew… waiting about 20 minutes after Jazzabelle and the other girl had gotten up and headed to the great hall for Breakfast. Raven got up, again, and dressed into her School robes, Willow did the same.  
  
Willow and Raven were best friends and they'd been so ever since they met, both were different then the rest of the students at Hogwarts… but no one else knew, Willow was part Vampire and the Same with Raven, only Raven had the silver blood of a unicorn (of course headmaster Dumbledore knew of this as well)… But that was only noticeable when she bled and for some reason that was not often. She'd only bled once in front of people, the very end of last year, almost her last class, and that was when they were chopping roots in Snape's class, Raven thought it might be funny to slip a worm into Ravens root, and it was funny even to Raven, after she had Cut her hand on her knife when the worm moved and startled her, but when that happened her hand instantly flew under the table and what bound in cloth she ripped from the inside of her robes, she though no one had seen… Malfoy had to have been watching her… but why would he have been?  
  
They made they're Way through the common room, which had flooded with students since twenty minutes ago, they walked out of the common room, the portrait swinging shut behind them, they got to the Grand hall and walked over to an empty spot on the Slytherin Table. They got some breakfast and started to eat, but then they heard a voice that must have been Goyle's call out "hey Draco, over here" Raven paid no attention until someone sat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I saw you Goyle!" Malfoy had sat next to her, a grin spread across Willows face and Raven elbowed her in the side. Malfoy looked over at Raven then to Willow. Willow continued to eat her breakfast, looking away from Malfoy. Raven ate her food, and Malfoy dished up some of his own.  
  
"So, Raven," Malfoy said, "get your schedule yet?"  
  
"Yeah," Raven said, taking a paper from her robes and giving it to Malfoy, He took it from her reading it over, She still wondered why he was being nice to her, what did Silver blood have to do with anything?  
  
"Damn, we've got nearly ever class with Gryffindor again, and I see we're taking the same extra courses." He handed the paper back to her, eating again.  
  
"Yeah I know, I swear I'm going to end up hitting the Hermione girl in the face on day, that perfect little priss, I can't believe Harry Potter can even stand her! And the Weasly, the youngest boy… heaven knows how many of them there are and how many are yet to come, I swear, if all they're children come here, eventually they'll need a house just for Weasly's!" Raven said, and both Willow and Draco laughed. Then Willow Whispered into Raven's ear "Are you gonna invite him to our Quidditch game tonight? I think it might be fun…"  
  
"Yeah," Raven Whispered back, "but I'll ask him in potions, I'm gonna sit next to him if you don't mind,"  
  
"No its fine," Willow replied, smirking, and Draco looked at them both, confused.  
  
"Its nothing, Draco," Raven said to him, "I'll tell you later," Raven shifted her Grey blue eyes to the Gryffindor Table, and noticed Ron looking over at her and Malfoy, She stuck out her tongue to signify she saw him and he looked away quickly, Draco smirked as she did think, and Willow smiled, Willow and Raven had made a point of making enemies with most of the Gryffindors in they're second year, after they stole the house cup from the Slytherin in her first year at Hogwarts. Suddenly they're was a loud flutter as owls swooped in from all the windows, dropping off packages to they're destination, Senosuke perched next to Raven and dropped a letter and the Daily Prophet on the table, Raven took up the letter and pet Senosuke above her break, Senosuke Drank some of Raven's drink and hooted at Willow Happily, then her head turned to Draco.  
  
"That bird yours?" Draco asked, Raven nodded her eyes skimming the letter, "She's pretty, I've never seen a bird so white, and it must be really tame to keep that cloak on, and the red eyes give it a Slytherin touch."  
  
"Senosuke is a good bird, Loyal, and she keeps that cloak on because I gave it to her, I guess," Raven said.  
  
"Sen-o-ske?" He asked.  
  
"yeah, Senosuke," She replied, looking up from her letter as Draco reached out a timid hand to touch her, the Bird let him pet her, then stretched out a wing to tickle Raven's nose with its longest feather and flew off. Raven continued to read the letter, then folded it back up and set it down on the Table.  
  
"Who's the letter from?" Draco asked.  
  
"My muggle cousin," Raven replied, "He sends me cute stuff sometimes, and he wrote me to ask if I could get him a few more moving pictures… he gets a kick out of them… I have to take some good ones, luckily, he knows not to show his friends, or even his parents… oh… I haven't gotten him one of Quidditch," Raven replied. Draco nodded.  
  
  
  
Later it was time for potions, Raven made her way from the grand hall to Potions and took a seat in the middle of the class, Willow was sitting not to far off and Jazzabelle Sat next to her. Raven set her bags on the floor and took out some parchment and a Quill. And scribbled something onto the top of parchment and ripped off that portion and looked around the room, Shadow, one of her other Slytherin friends walked in and took a seat in the back. Raven touched her wand to the corner of the paper and muttered something, the paper disappeared and reappeared on Shadows desk, the paper said:  
  
Hey, Shadow, we're gonna play some Quidditch tonight, want to join? she wrote.  
  
At the moment, Draco walked in and looked around, he saw Raven, and walked up behind her.  
  
"May I sit here?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure," she said, "go ahead." He sat down next to her, and suddenly, a piece of Parchment appeared in front of her. She unfolded and read it.  
  
Yeah, sure I'd love to play Quidditch, sounds like fun, who's all coming? He replied back  
  
Uh well, you, me, Willow, Jazzabelle, and I'm gonna ask Draco if he wants to play as well Raven replied.  
  
She set her wand on the parchment and sent it back to him, Draco looked at her, "that's a neat little spell." She smirked.  
  
"I learned every spell I possibly could to defy any teacher, and not get caught," She replied, slyly. At this point, Snape walked into the classroom and looked around at the children.  
  
"Welcome, class, to another year of potions, now that your all in fifth year, I expect that you have grown accustomed to the way that I work, and I shant have much to say, with that said, please open up your books to page 57 and begin to read about wolves bane." Snape said in his normal sneer. He always favored the Slytherins, which was just fine with them anyways. A paper materialized in front of Raven, she looked down at it  
  
Hey raven, did you ask Malfoy yet? Willow had written her.  
  
It was from Willow, Raven dipped her quill in her ink and scribbled not yet unto it. She sent it back to Willow and then Raven skimmed over page 57, and then waited for Malfoy to finish.  
  
"Hey Draco," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Me and a few friends are gonna play some Quidditch later and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."  
  
OK the paper came back with that written on it.  
  
"Yeah, Sure, as long as I don't have too much homework, but seeing as how it's the first day, I don't think I'll have much." He whispered back.  
  
"Okay, cool," Raven, said Yeah he's coming Raven wrote her reply back to Willow. Another paper appeared in her desk, this one form shadow.  
  
You're inviting Malfoy? Why?  
  
He's kinda a friend now Raven paused in writing no more notes, I need to pay attention, I got bad marks last year in potions, but Snape brought them up for me, because my grandma had died and I bombed the final, he said that was reason enough  
  
1 Potions ran smoothly as usual until Neville screwed up his potion again and Snape said once it was done each of the Gryffindors had to try some, of course Granger began hissing instructions to him under her breathe again, she always got caught for doing so when Longbottom's potions ended up right. But Raven pulled out her wand anyways, An evil smirk crossing her face, she pointed it at Granger and muttered something. Sparks shot from her wand hitting Granger and Hermione's voice was magnified by about ten times; it rang across the whole dungeon.  
  
"NOW ADD A BIT OF LAVENDER ROOT," her voice screamed, and then she looked up her eyes wide in terror at the volume of her own voice. All the Slytherin students snickered and gave approving looks to Raven. Snape turned from helping one of the Slytherin's and glared at her.  
  
"I didn't ask you to help you know-it-all, 50 points from Gryffindor! And 15 points to Slytherin, Thank you Raven," Snape said. Raven looked Smugly over at Hermione as she'd gone red with anger and embarrassment. Malfoy laughed next to Raven, and Raven flashed Hermione a cocky smirk.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant," He said to her, and she smirked evilly. Potter glared at her, and Raven kissed the Air in Potter's direction, her lips curling back into a devilish smile.  
  
Lunch was particularly amusing, Shadow, Malfoy, Willow, Raven, and Jazzabelle all sat at the end of the Slytherin Table, talking about where to meet for Quidditch When the Potter trio stopped behind them. Ron walked over to Raven.  
  
"Can I help you?" Raven smirked.  
  
"Reverse the spell……. please," he muttered.  
  
"What was that again Weasly?" Willow asked.  
  
"Reverse the spell," he said louder.  
  
"No that last part," Raven said.  
  
"…….. Please……" Ron said. Draco smirked.  
  
"What's the matter? Perfect miss Granger can't figure out what spell I used on her?" Raven sneered.  
  
"Oh, come on," Ron pleaded.  
  
"Oh, how touchingly cute, he wants you to fix his girlfriends voice," Shadow mocked. Ron's cheeks flushed red in anger.  
  
"Calm down Weasly, your on the road to match that hair of yours," Draco said. Weasly went redder.  
  
"Fine then, I'll fix it, but I'm having a bit of fun with this first, GRANGER COME HERE!" Raven called out, Hermione walked over, Potter following her, "Miss perfect, couldn't figure it out, fine I'll fix it but first you have to say something for me, 'I love Harry Potter and one day I hope to become Hermione Potter, also, I am a big mouthed know it all, Slytherin rules over Gryffindor' that's all you have to say, and I'll fix it." Hermione glared.  
  
"It's that, or you never talk again without everyone hearing," Willow said, Hermione looked like she was about to cry, and she opened her lips, probably trying to speak softly/  
  
"I…. I LOVE HARRY POTTER AND ONE DAY HOPE TO BECOME HERMOINE POTTER, ALSO, I AM A BIG MOUTHED KNOW IT ALL, SLYTHERIN RULES OVER GRYFFINDOR," Hermione said, and the entire hall erupted into laughter, minus a few Gryffindors.  
  
"Now fix it you've had you fun," Harry said, outraged. Both Willow and Raven burst out laughing.  
  
"What!?" Ron demanded.  
  
"My rival, I dare say that I cannot reverse the spell, see, that is a timed spell, and I cast it about a half'n hour ago, so it'll where off in about ten to fifteen minutes…" All five Slytherins burst into laughter Willow nearly falling off the bench, Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she ran in the other direction, Harry and Ron chasing after her.  
  
"Raven, your evil, that was just awesome," Draco said, smirking.  
  
"yes I know, thanks," She replied , "oh hey fun, we've got magical creatures next, now I get to show you I'm bold and evil, if there's anything dangerous." Raven said, then smirked.  
  
The five Slytherins got up and began walking down the halls to get unto the school grounds. It was fifteen minutes until Care of Magical Creatures and Malfoy went to go talk to Crabbe and Goyle about something, Shadow had gone off with his friend Spyke, also a Slytherin, and Jazzabelle had gone to the dorm to get something, or put something away, Raven didn't really know, nor did she care. Willow And Raven roamed the grounds waiting for the time to come to head to Care of Magical Creatures, Willow paused, and Raven eyed her.  
  
"what?" Raven asked suspiciously.  
  
"I think you like him," She replied.  
  
"I do not like Malfoy," Raven said.  
  
"Ha! That just proves it, I said HIM not Malfoy," Willow retorted, slyly.  
  
"But you meant Draco," Raven shot back.  
  
"I never said that," she replied.  
  
"but you MEANT it," Raven said, emphasizing 'meant'.  
  
"You still like him," Willow teased.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Raven replied.  
  
"see! Look, your getting all red and stuff, you like him!"  
  
"no I don't."  
  
"Awww how cute! I'm gonna tell him," Willow said, a playful tone in her voice.  
  
"you meanie! I said I didn't and I don't!" Raven jabbed Willow in the side with her index finger, and grinned, not being able to contain her smile.  
  
"Ack!" Willow cried, poking Raven back, as Raven jumped to the side.  
  
"I do not like Malfoy!" Raven said.  
  
"Yeah you do…. you do, you do, you do!"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" both Raven and Willow whirled around, Malfoy stood there, looking at them oddly.  
  
"Nothing," Raven said.  
  
"Well, actually…. ACK!" Raven Jabbed Willow in the side again, as Willow turned her head toward Raven sticking out her tongue. Malfoy perked a brow at the two of them, and then shook his head hiding a snicker. Raven stuck her tongue back out at Willow.  
  
"I would say it…. But I don't want to know your answer," Willow said eyeing Malfoy. Raven opened her mouth in shock, knowing Willow's normal reply, she'd even said it earlier that day.  
  
"Oh you bitch!" Raven said. Malfoy looked at Willow.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, now totally lost.  
  
"My normal reply to when anyone sticks their tongue out at me."  
  
"But I didn't… why did you look at me when you said it," Malfoy said, still confused, Raven's cheeks went a bit pink, and Willow just laughed.  
  
"ANYWAYS!" Raven said, breaking off that subject, Malfoy hadn't noticed the change in her cheek color, so she didn't really need to set anything strait, because after all, she didn't like him………right? The three turned and began to walk to Hagrid's Hut, and waited for class to start. Raven got bored of waiting and began to look around for what they might be looking at today, hoping it wasn't flubber worms… over in the distance she saw a pin, Raven began to walk toward it but then students started to show up, and Hagrid came out of the hut, Fang the boar hound behind him.  
  
"'lo Ever'one, welcome to m'class, got a lotta stuff planned for t'day."  
  
Most of the students had reached the hut, some kinda edgy about what "a lot" might be… knowing Hagrid, it might not be that fun to most of them.  
  
"foller me, please." Potter and his two were walking slightly behind Hagrid, Raven bit her tongue for a moment, then decided to yell what she wanted to yell.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Hermione turned not knowing who had called her, she scowled seeing Raven.  
  
"Potter doesn't suit you as a last name, Hermione Potter just doesn't flow, Hermione Weasly doesn't go either, and everyone else hates you so you're screwed."  
  
A few Slytherins laughed, Raven didn't know why she choose to pick on Hermione so much today, it was just fun. Hermione's eyes filled with tears again, and Ron walked up to Raven, His face red in anger.  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up you dirty git," Ron said, shaking.  
  
"Or what Weasly?" Raven asked, Smirking, "are you gonna hit me? Come on I dare you," she bent over some, "land on right here, you know you want to," she said pointing at her chin. Ron clenched a fist, Harry appeared at his side.  
  
"Come on, Ron, she isn't worth it," Harry said.  
  
"I see Harry, trying to save your friend the humiliation of being beat by a girl?" Willow said, looking at Raven. Malfoy stood back watching with interest.  
  
"You stay out of this, you freak, no one asked your opinion you bat," Harry said.  
  
"Oh! OW! The pain, my god I'm a FREAK," Willow said, clutching a hand dramatically over her chest like her heart hurt. Harry face flushed in anger. "Potter, your not one to call anyone a freak, you're a freak in this magical world, you know nothing about it, don't tell me that every day you don't see something new that you didn't know about before." Willow said, not really insulting him, now just trying to outwit him.  
  
"I mean it, just leave Hermione alone," Ron said, so Harry didn't have to reply.  
  
"Shut your hole you red-headed carbon copy of a new race of poor defective wizards," Raven said, trying to enrage him into a fight, and it seemed to work, Ron's hand clutched into a fist, and he drew it back, getting ready to punch, he sung it forward, with all his might, Raven let it hit her square in the cheek. Her face didn't turn; she just glared at him, her Silver blue eyes narrowing in a creepy way.  
  
"Step down Weasly, you'll only end up in a lot of unnecessary pain, get the hell away from me, I'll taunt the three of you as I please," Raven said glaring. Ron stepped back, shocked his punch had no effect on her, even though he was rubbing his own knuckles. Ron and Harry turned and walked back toward Hermione. Raven turned to Malfoy and Willow.  
  
"Ow…" Raven said finally rubbing her cheek, not making it too noticeable to anyone else, everyone had been watching in silence, but now they went on with conversations of the fight that almost took place. Hagrid didn't say anything about it, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking next to him, no doubt talking in spite of Raven. Malfoy looked at her.  
  
"Damn," he said looking at her, "you certainly can take care of yourself,"  
  
"Yeah well, my muggle cousin does this thing called Karate, he's been teaching it to me, part if it has to do with pain endurance, so I can take a lot before showing it." Raven Turned for a Moment Ron was standing next to the pin that had a few strange looking animals in it. Ron was glaring at her, but when she looked Ron turned his head instantly. Raven shook it off and the Three Slytherins began to walk toward the edge of the pin. 


	2. chocobo's and quidditch

Chapter 2  
  
Chocobo's and Qudditch  
  
"What is that?" Raven heard Shadow ask Spyke, Spyke Shrugged. Willow and Raven looked up seeing what was in the pin, a few Large birds stood there long legs with hooked talons, and a long neck, there was a smaller one off in the corner, both Raven and Willow's eyes lit up.  
  
"Chocobo's!" They both said happy.  
  
"Choco-whats?" Malfoy asked, and Spyke and Shadow came to stand next to them.  
  
"Chocobo… a large bird that can be ridden, much like a horse, or maybe a Hippogryff. They're really fun, and really very rare, my mom took Willow and I out to a field that had'em, it was cool." Raven said, leaning against the pin, looking at them.  
  
"Hey…. Raven, look at that black one over there in the corner, by the small Red one, she the design on its side in silver…." Willow said.  
  
"oh hey! That's the one that let us ride it in the field, wonder how it got here," Raven said, Malfoy was leaned up against the pin, standing next to Raven watching the strange beast roam around.  
  
"Well now class, who wants to volunteer to try out one of these?" Hagrid said.  
  
"What are they?" one of the Gyrffindor said.  
  
"They're Chocobo's kind little beast, don't let the looks of'em fool ya, just don't get on its bad side, or it'll turn nasty," Hagrid said.  
  
"I'll go Hagrid, do you have any Galihashi Greens? They respond better if you have some," Raven said. Hagrid looked at Raven.  
  
"Galihashi Greens? I never thought about that…. Yeah hang on," Hagrid disappeared to go ret retrieve some and fang the boar hound sat in front of the pin, permitting no entry, which wasn't a problem, because none of the students really wanted to get to close to them. Hagrid came running back and handed some of the grain to Raven. Raven jumped the fence, not waiting for Hagrid to Move Fang and open the gate. She Approached the Black Chocobo in the corner and held out a hand with some gain across her palm, the bird looked at her.  
  
"Wark!" it chirped Happily and began to eat it out of her hand. Once the bird was done eating it chirped again and allowed Raven to get up unto it. The bird moved closer to the gate Raven still perched on its back.  
  
"Well done, Raven," Hagrid Said, sounding Cheery despite the fact he most likely hated her.  
  
"well class, come on then, any one else?" Hagrid said, a few more kids stepped forward, there was maybe one Chocobo for Every two kids. Willow walked up to Raven.  
  
"Come up then," Raven said to her, Willow hoisted herself up on to the Chocobo, Malfoy had managed to get his own Chocobo, a Blood red colored one and rather mean looking. Raven lead her Chocobo over next to him.  
  
"Hey Malfo… I mean Draco, need help?" Raven asked him, he looked up at her and then nodded, she took the galihashi greens from him and sprinkled them across his palm, "hold your hand out flat to him now." She instructed, he did so.  
  
"wark!" The bird said, and ate the greens then allowed Malfoy unto its back, his eyes slightly wide looking at the beast.  
  
"…Thanks Raven," Draco said to her she nodded then looked around for Potter. She spotted him off by Hagrid, Ron was on the same Chocobo as he was, a light blue one.  
  
"that poor bird," Willow said, Raven laughed. Raven trotted her bird over to Harry.  
  
"Hey Potter, if you can handle that thing half as well as you can a broom, you up for a race?" Raven said slyly. Harry glared at her, then looked over at Hagrid.  
  
"Well… I hadn't planned on showing how to race'em until Thursday but… if you want'ta Harry, I guess you can." Hagrid said, Willow and Raven smirked. Ron Glared at Raven, eyes still full of hate. Hagrid lead them out of the pin and took them to a long flat stretch the rest of the class followed, most confused as to what was going on. Hagrid instructed them to stay there at the "start line" and he ran down to where the finish line would be.  
  
"Hey Harry, Lets liven things up a bit, The winner gets 100 galleons from the loser." Raven said.  
  
"Fine," Harry said, Glaring at her.  
  
"From EACH loser, to each winner," Willow said.  
  
"Fine," Harry said again with cold confidence. Ron bit his lip knowing he didn't have 200 Galleons to spare if they lost."  
  
"Ready!?" Hagrid yelled, "GO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Raven forced her Chocobo forward, its long legs beating consistently across the grass, Ravens Silver Black hair going back with each awkward gust of wind. Harry and Ron tore past them they're Chocobo's feet hitting the ground in uneven rushed steps. Raven smirked, Harry looked over his shoulder and Raven saw an excited look on his face, Harry let his Chocobo reach a more steady pace.  
  
"Heh," Raven said, "he Sprinted, ready Chocie?" She waited until they were exactly half way across the course, Harry was already ahead, but Raven knew this Chocobo.  
  
"Heaya," Raven said, leaning forward on the Chocobo, the Chocobo let out an all out sprint its feet hitting the ground much faster now, Ravens Hair Waving Madly along with Willows, only Willows trailed out much further. They closed in on Harry and past him up in seconds, Harry forced his Chocobo to sprint and both chocobo's raced forward, inches from passing one another. Raven Turned her head and Glared at Harry, Harry met her Glare, Raven turned her head and looked up at Hagrid, he wasn't too far away now, and Raven was getting a bit worried, she wasn't going to let Harry win. She leaned forward even further until she was in danger of falling head long ever the Chocobo's head. "Fly, come on…." The bird picked up speed and flapped its wings, the bird lifted off the ground and bent its neck down, soaring through the air, speed doubled, she Roared past Hagrid and Harry came in inches after her, Raven pulled back on the birds reins and the Chocobo flew strait into the air, Willow tightened her Grip around Raven's Waist and leaned forward, not wanting to fall of the Chocobo. The bird flapped its wings every now and then, Raven turned, the bird flapping every now and then, but she floated in one point, looking at the ground 200 yard below her. She patted the Chocobo's head and smirked. Raven nose-dived, and the bird landed softly on the ground, trotting with the momentum it still possessed. The Slytherins ran up to her side, and the Chocobo came to a halt, both Willow and Raven Sprang from the Chocobo's back, Willow following her from the bird's back. Raven and Willow Bowed and all Gryffindors looked at her, any of them who wanted to applaud her killing that though the instant that they thought it.  
  
Hagrid commended them and Ron looked extremely sour, knowing he was not in any shape to fork over the cash. Harry glared at Raven and Willow, eyes full of hate. Draco ran up to them, followed by Shadow and Spyke. They all smiled and looked at them.  
  
"This is great! Before the race started people where making bets on who'd be the winners, and now we're all quiet a sum richer, we should have races more often." Spyke said.  
  
"Fat chance at that," Raven said, "Hagrid might not let us race anymore if Ron and Harry tell him about our little bet, both of them owe each of us 100 Galleons. Thus that's 200 Galleons to each of us…. When's next hogsmead trip?" They shrugged.  
  
Not much happened the rest of the day, Hagrid gave them simple grooming tips, histories, and what not, he said they'd be working on Chocobo's for 2 to 3 weeks, which gave some of the class excided, all wanting to be able to what Raven and Willow had done… wait until Chocobo duels, if they were allowed to have any.  
  
Later that day Malfoy sat in his dorm, taking down notes for potions, just to be ready for tomorrow's potion… it was almost time for the Quidditch match, so he got up, slipped on a robe, and grabbed his Firebolt and headed down to the common room, not many students where here, most either roaming the school, or in the library, after a while Shadow and Spyke came down. Soon after someone Draco hardly knew named Darrian Came down, he was tall and in the same year, he walked over to Shadow, so Malfoy assumed he was playing, later Jazzabelle came down followed by the other girl from her dorm, both had broom sticks. Not too long after Cyden and Akiro came down. They waited and talked for a moment, Malfoy began to wonder where Raven was…. And Willow. Willow came down the stairs, and Raven, all ten had they're brooms.  
  
"any more?" Cyden asked, Cyden was semi-tall with Dark brown hair, tied into a pony tail.  
  
"Nah, just us ten," Raven replied, "lets go" Malfoy looked at Raven, and when Raven glanced back, he turned his head…. Was it her silver blood that gave her the attractive glow? He shook his head.  
  
"You okay Malfoy?" Willow asked looking at him.  
  
"I'm fine," Malfoy replied. The ten walked out of the common room, brooms resting on they're shoulders, Raven carried a bag that twitched every now and then. They made it out to one of the fields, luckily one of the practice Quidditch fields wasn't occupied. She let the bag drop and let her broom hit the floor.  
  
"Okay," Raven sighed, looking around, "since our other seeker got expelled last year…. Malfoy you can take his place, so you'll be the other team captain." Draco stepped forward and turned around. Raven scanned the group.  
  
"Okay… seeing as how we have ten… we'll go one seeker, one keeper, two chasers, and one beater per team, sound good?" they all nodded. "Cyden can go as a chaser or keeper, same for Darrian, only he makes a fair beater as well, Willow is my beater, no matter what, and Spyke is normally best at being a beater, but he's a good chaser as well, Akiro, can pretty much do everything perfectly, and Shadow is regularly a beater, Jazzabelle makes a really good Keeper, and I've never met you before," Raven said, looking at the fourth girl from her dorm, "so I'm guessing you have to be whatever is left over."  
  
"My name is Rei," she replied. Raven nodded, and Draco looked at her, thinking that it didn't look like Raven cared too much.  
  
"Okay, since Willow's on my team, I'll take first pick, I get her."  
  
"Ummmm… Spyke," Malfoy said.  
  
"Okay, Akiro," Raven said.  
  
"Cyden"  
  
"Shadow"  
  
Malfoy paused a moment for a second, trying to remember what Raven had told him… "Darrian"  
  
"Jazzabelle," Rei walked over to Draco, being the last one there.  
  
"Okay, Shadow and Akiro, you're my chasers, Willow beater, Jazzabelle keeper and I'll be the seeker." Raven said.  
  
"Then, Spyke is my beater, Rei and Cyden chasers, I'll be seeker and Darrian is my keeper," Malfoy replied.  
  
"Alright then, we're all situated. Every one make you're mark, here," she threw Willow and Spyke they're bats, then looked to the four chasers, "Akiro you mark off." Malfoy looked to Cyden, she nodded, Raven mounted her broom send the bludger into the air and let the snitch fly and held the Quaffle in her hands.  
  
"Ready? Set…." Raven threw the ball some, flipped on her broom and sent the Quaffle into the air wit the tail of her broom, "GO" both chaser flew into the air and Raven rocketed up, knowing Malfoy had a head start to see the snitch. Raven soared over all the action, looking to Willow who seemed content, a few feet under her, the bat clutched in her hand, while Akiro caught the Quaffle. He zoomed off in one direction toward Darrian, and Cyden Came up next to him, ramming him with her broom, he dropped the Quaffle and she flipped over on her broom to pick it up. She flew off toward Jazzabelle, fling around Shadow as he tried to ram her, he crashed into Akiro and they flew downward, Cyden threw the Quaffle to Rei and Rei spun, knocking the Quaffle with her broom, it flew toward the goal post and Jazzabelle grabbed the Quaffle, but the force behind the Quaffle knocked her threw the goal with it. Raven's eyes went wide as she looked at Rei.  
  
"Nice forum," Raven called.  
  
"Ten: zip," Malfoy said, flying up to her, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Raven said, bumping him to the side. She scanned the field for the Snitch, but continued to watch the game.  
  
After a while it was 90:80 Malfoy's Team was winning, Raven bit her lip, it was getting dark and the snitch was impossible to see at night, even more so then in the day. Something hit her hard in the back of the head, she rubbed her head and turned, the snitch had slammed into the back of her head, she knew it, it was too small to be a bludger or a Quaffle, but where had it gone? She spotted it, it had flown down, she flew after it, but Malfoy had been tailing her the past twenty minutes, and followed her. But Raven lost it, and so had Malfoy, she cursed loudly in anger. About an hour later the score was 250:100, and Raven discovered Rei was a very good chaser. Malfoy had still been tailing her. She was getting angry now. Then a glint of Gold shown right in front of her face and Malfoy zoomed past after it. Raven began to follow, and they where now right next to each other.  
  
Malfoy gave her a side-ways glance smirked, and Raven Perked a brow, but then she leaned forward and started to take the lead, Malfoy rammed her, she slide side-ways some and he flew passed, Willow flew at the bludger and hit it full force toward Malfoy, he stopped and it flew past his face, Spyke flew down past Malfoy and Slammed the Bludger up toward Raven, it hit her in the chest and she flew off her broom, though they were still high above the ground. She flew off her broom and reached out an arm, grasping the handle, the bludger still pressing her in the chest, throwing her back, her broom staying in stasis. The bludger kept pushing her and Malfoy looked back to see where she was, seeing she was almost off her broom all the way, the bludger finally flew upward, knocking her in the chin, she lost her grip and spiraled toward the ground, Malfoy had lost the snitch when the Bludger flew past his face. As Raven fell something moved in her shirt, she didn't take to much notice though, Malfoy dived after reaching out an arm, The ground was not to far now, and he knew she'd get hurt if she hit the ground, he dived faster grabbing her around the middle and hoisting her up onto his broom.  
  
Her eyes flew wide, as the ground rushed up at her. She stopped suddenly, she looked up and saw Malfoy, who had saved her inches from the ground, and she couldn't help but throw her arms around him. Something moved in her shirt again, and she grabbed it as it flew out her collar, the snitch had followed the bludger and flew up her shirt when it hit her, the game was now 250:250, and they had tied, she held it and looked at it, couldn't help but laugh, Malfoy landed and, still holding her, stood up and dismounted his broom, he smiled at her, realized he was holding her, blushed some, then set her down. She smiled.  
  
"Ummmm, thanks," she said, still holding the snitch, "I think we tied, all the others landed running toward Raven.  
  
"Are you okay?" and "what happened?" seemed to pop up a lot.  
  
"I'm fine, guys," she said, holding the snitch, "and the game is tied." Malfoy mounted his broom, and flew up to get Ravens broom, which still floated above the ground. He grabbed it and held it for a moment, looking at it, then flew down toward her and landed again, handing her broom, she took it and they all walked back to the Slytherin common room, talking about the game and the near 'bone-breaking' call for Raven. Though Raven and Malfoy didn't talk much… 


	3. Remorse

Chapter 3  
  
Remorse  
  
Raven woke up early again and cursed softly. 'I can never get any sleep,' she thought, She threw her legs over the bedside and stood upright. She looked over, Demon not glaring at her. She walked over to the window and opened it, waiting for a 'good morning' from Senosuke, but he didn't come, she always woke up at this time, and she always came to greet her…. What was up? Raven waited another moment, but no Senosuke… Raven shut the window, and walked out of the dorm, sneaking down the stairs and going into the common room, not knowing whether to expect Draco or not, she sat cross legged on the floor staring into the fire, like she did so often, watching the flames flicker. Her eyes drifted closed and she felt like she was somewhere else, a forum of meditation, they are all sorts of magic, Astral travel did exist, nut she didn't feel like trying it, she'd never been able to do so, it was really advanced magic to be somewhere mentally but not physically. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she snapped back to reality, and turned her head. Willow stood there.  
  
"You've been down here for an hour… I heard you get up… lost in meditation?" Willow asked.  
  
"I guess, if its been an hour, I haven't been here that long I though, its only seemed like five minutes."  
  
"Yeah well lets go," Willow said, Raven stood but then Willow stopped for a moment.  
  
"Raven…."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Seriously this time… to you like Malfoy? " Willow asked looking at her. Raven paused, looked down, as though thinking about what she was gonna say.  
  
"No…. I don't think I do…." She replied.  
  
"okay…" Willow said, and The two turned and went back up to the dorm and slipped back into bed, after everyone was up they, dressed, then walked back down to the common room and then walked out to the Great Hall, and got they're Breakfast, Willow figured Draco would sit next to Raven again, Willow suspected Draco liked Raven, but it didn't matter.  
  
After not to long, Draco did come over and sit next to them, they talked for a while about the Quidditch game, and how it ended in a tie (and Willow felt the need to bring up the fact Draco saved Raven a lot). Soon the Owls began to fly in from all over, Senosuke came over and dropped off Two letters and the Daily prophet on her. Raven looked confusedly at the two letters. She picked them up and Draco's Owl came and dropped off some stuff his mother had sent him. Senosuke Drank some of Raven's drink, Hooted at Willow to pet her and Tickled Raven's nose, then took off, not letting Malfoy pet her that time. Raven opened the First letter that looked like it came from her cousin.  
  
"Hey Raven, Here thought you might like this, you're into odd stuff so here's an odd language for you too learn, its called "Al Bhed" have fun! Don't forget about my pictures."  
  
Raven looked at the second piece of paper and it hade some stuff transcribed unto it, she placed her wand unto the paper, and muttered "Instanote Raven AL Bhed, Instanote Willow AL Bhed ," Willow looked up, not knowing why she knew an entirely knew language now.  
  
"what the hell?" Willow asked her. Raven decided to reply in the language.  
  
"So luiceh cahd sa y haf myhkiyka du maynh, yht E syta oui maynh ed cu fa luimt dymg fedr uid baubma ihtancdyhtehk ic, vun bnejylo (My cousin sent me a new language to learn, and I made you learn it so we could talk with out people understanding us, for privacy)" Raven Said.  
  
"Yr e caa (ah I see)" Willow replied. Draco looked at the two of them.  
  
"Cruimt ra ghufdra myhkiyka? (Should he know the language?)," Raven asked.  
  
"Ev oui drehg ra cruimt (if you think he should)," Willow replied.  
  
"Syopa mydan (Maybe later)," Raven said, Draco looked at them totally confused.  
  
"Forget it Draco," Raven Replied. She picked up her next letter and scanned it quickly, Her eyes grew wide when she finished, and her eyes began to tear, she covered her mouth and looked at the ground.  
  
"…Raven?" Draco asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet. Willow's Eyes shot toward Raven, seeing Raven almost crying as she finished the letter. Raven closed her eyes, and her hand formed a fist around the piece of paper, squeezing it hard, to the point that her hand turned white, Malfoy put his hand around hers , thinking if she continued to clutch the paper, her hand might start to bleed.  
  
"Raven?" Willow asked her, "what's wrong?" Raven opened her hand and the paper fell unto the table, her eyes still closed. Willow uncrumpled the paper and skimmed it, Malfoy stood up behind her and read over her shoulder, Both Willow and Draco looked over at Raven, Even they looked pained… the letter…  
  
Raven,  
  
Sorry, but I must tell you, you're father has fallen, the High Vampiric Counsel has stricken him down for treason of some forum and taken his body, so I cannot bury him as of now, Raven, my brave girl, I need to you sneak into the forbidden forest at midnight tonight, I know you are strong and can withstand attack, I will find you once you enter, and I'll be in my Animagi forum, please be strong, I wish to talk to you before I go into hiding because I fear I might soon be stricken down because I do not know I well I can hide, we'll talk about who will take you during the summer when I see you.  
  
Love you always and forever,  
  
Your mum  
  
Draco put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "You can't let this show Raven, not here, not now, you have to make it through this school day, and you can see her later, I know you're strong, don't cry right now…" Raven opened her eyes, and looked to Draco, they still looked watery.  
  
"He's right…" Willow said. Raven pushed her plate away, and took the letter back from Willow, Looking at it again. Raven stood, walked out of the Great hall and out of sight. Willow and Draco looked at each other, grabbed the letter from her muggle cousin and Chased after her. They found her in her Slytherin dorm, they still had about 20 minutes until their first class. When they got there, Raven sat in a corner, near the window, the note in ashes in front of her, her legs drawn up and her head on her knees. Willow sat next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, Raven looked up, her eyes still teary, and a single tear slid down her cheek, Willow Drew Raven into embrace and raven began to cry, not saying a word, tears just falling down her cheeks, though Malfoy didn't know why the high Vampiric Counsel had been After her Father, Draco still knew that Raven had to be hurting… Her father had just died and her mother might be next. Draco didn't feel he could do anything, just stand there and look at Willow Hugging Raven as Raven cried. He was almost mad for being so helpless, And he almost hated Willow for being able to help…  
  
Willow looked up and saw Malfoy looking at her and Raven, Willow didn't quiet understand why he looked to angry, even though he may not be trying to show it. Willow continued to let Raven sob unto her Robes.  
  
"Tu oui fyhd sa du mad tnylu rumt oui Nyjah? (do you want me to let Draco hold you Raven?)," Willow whispered softly to Raven.  
  
"E fyhd so vydran du rumt sa (I want my Father to hold me)." Raven said softly back.  
  
"fryd lyh e tu du ramb? (what can I do to help?)," Willow asked.  
  
"syga dra byeh ku yfyo, syga sa cdub rydehk so meva, syga sa cdub rydehk so jysbena ceta, syga sa cdub rydehk dra byeh yht axlabd ed... (Make the pain go away, make me stop hating my life, make me stop hating my vampire side, make me stop hating the pain and except it...)," Raven replied.  
  
Draco just watched, clenched his fists, mad he didn't even know the language they knew, just made. Raven looked at Draco, tears still falling down her cheeks. She pulled her wands from her robes, "Instanote Draco Al Bhed…" She whispered. Suddenly Draco knew what they had said, it all rushed at him, Hold her… her father…. Hate life… Hate vampire side… HE didn't understand at first… but then he realized, her father must have been a Vampire, and his treason had to have been Marring a normal which, depending on where he came from… and that Made Raven part Vampire… not only was she enchanted with Silver Blood, but she was part Vampire…  
  
"Reversoa…" Raven whispered and Draco, still knowing what she had said, no longer knew the Language…Draco stood there, still watching, and Raven's silent tear began to come less. Draco felt something burn inside… Was it hate because of what someone had done to a friend, or was it hate because he wanted to hurt who had made her like this… was it both? Why did he feel like that.. he wasn't used to it, He'd always been rather self centered… what was it about her? Did he like her? He didn't know, he'd never really liked anyone before. Not like that anyways… He looked back over at Raven, then checked the time, class started in about five minutes…  
  
"Guys… Class is starting soon," Draco told them. Raven stood and Willow let go of her. Raven wiped her cheeks clean with her sleeves.  
  
"I can get by at class," Raven said.  
  
"Oui mad res rayn dra bynd ypuid ouin jysbena ceta... ec dryd cyva? (you let him hear the part about your Vampire side... is that safe)," Willow asked Raven.  
  
"E dnicd res (I trust him)," Raven replied. Draco looked at the two, not knowing what they were saying anymore. Raven's voice was Softer and both Draco and Willow could sense the Despair and Sadness in her voice. Willow gave her a last hug and then shouldered her bag. The three walked out the Dorm and hurried along to they're class, they burst into Transfiguration, slightly late.  
  
"NyteShayd, Malfoy, Solaris, You're late, why?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.  
  
"Um…." Raven Muttered, "My bag split and I convinced Willow and Draco to come with me to the common room to seem it up with a spell my fa…father wrote for me," Raven muttered this quickly, then looked down.  
  
"Well next time you'll have better judgment to go it alone then? 5 points from Slytherin… each," She snapped. Willow scowled.  
  
"To your sets please," The three walked over to the nearest open table, Raven bit her lower lip, still looking at the ground.  
  
"Sure you're okay?" Malfoy asked. Raven nodded, then they each took out a quill and some parchment and tuned into the lesson.  
  
Raven Braved it through most of the day, but at lunch Raven was called to Snape's office.  
  
"Yes professor?" Razven said softly as she entered the door and shut it behind her.  
  
"Raven, I have some bad news, please sit down," Snape said, she moved silently to the chair in front of his desk, forcing back tears knowing what he was going to tell her. "Raven, I understand how close you are to your father, I should now, he and I were good friends at one point, and I'm am deeply sorrowed tp say that, he has passed on, please to not despair too much, before he died, he gave this to me, saying I needed to give it to you if he ever died." Ravens eyes began to tear again, as she looked hopelessly at him. HE set a box down in front of her.  
  
"under normal circumstances, I'd have to confiscate most of it from you, but seeing as how it happened this way, I'll just pretend I don't know you have it."  
  
Raven picked up the box silently, and opened it. Sitting on top, was a black rose, perfectly in bloom, under it was a key, and a leather bound book, all sitting on top of a cloak, the clock was black as night and the inside was red. Raven could no longer contain herself, tears rolled down her cheeks, as she looked at the boxes contents, a single tear fell from her cheek and landed on the rose.  
  
"thank you, professor…" Raven said.  
  
"Raven, no one else knows your father is dead, and no one else knows he's a Vampire, only Professor Dumbledore and I know that you are indeed half vampire. Please, use that cloak to your own good judgment, and if you are half the vampire and witch of you mother and father combined, you are a good kid, please Raven, take these and go, I am deeply sorry for your loss." Raven nodded, and put the lid back on the box, then held the box to her chest, cradling it in her arms. Raven stepped out of Snape's office, Tears streaming down her cheeks. Draco and Willow ran up to Her.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, "What's wrong?" Raven looked at him, all teary eyes, held out the box and opened it, Willow and Draco looked inside it.  
  
"my…. Father… and Snape where friends…he told Snape to give this to me if he ever died," Her Voice was soft and shaky, Draco looked at her.  
  
"That cloak, do you know what it does?" Draco asked, Raven shook her head slowly.  
  
"It's a death cloak, it allows you to cross over to the other world where everything dead goes, but if you stay there for too long, you can't go back." Draco told her. Raven looked at him, a single tear now clung to her cheek. She wasn't crying anymore, her eyes to dry to force any more tears out. Draco lifted a hand and brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek, wiping the tear away.  
  
"Cheer up, you can cross over and say your farewell," He said. She looked at him, and placed the lid back on the box, Willow just looked at her.  
  
"Come on, we can go put the box in our dorm for now." Willow knew that black rose, made her feel only slightly better, her father had once told her a black rose was a symbol of the deepest love. The three walked to the dorm and Raven took the black rose out of the box… who knew how long Snape had had this box, yet the Flower had never wilted, it had to have been a charm. Raven kissed the petals, and set the rose back in the box, placing the box in the bottom of her trunk. There was a big difference from how she was acting Yesterday and today, and Willow and Draco couldn't help but be sad along with her.  
  
"you want to go grab some food?" Willow asked her. Raven shook her head.  
  
"I don't feel much like eating," Raven looked at her trunk, the book fell into her mind, but she didn't have the heart to touch it right then. Raven sat down on the corner of her bed, leaning against to post.  
  
"Please, leave me to my thoughts." She said, Draco and Willow turned walking from the room, leaving her there. Draco and Willow Made they're way to the common room, taking a seat in the corner, lunch only had about twenty minutes left. Draco looked down, And Willow looked at him.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know really," Draco said, "I can't tell what's wrong, weather its hatred toward the Vampire counsel, or what not, I just don't know."  
  
"Raven, not many people understand her, but any bond built with her, is built fast, and is hard to let go, the way she is, the way she helps, how she presents herself, it all inside her and she doesn't know it, she thinks she's plain, but to everyone who loves her she's so much more, to her friends, she's Loyal and you can't help but trust her," Willow said.  
  
"what do you mean, she thinks she's plain?"  
  
"She doesn't know what people think of her, she doesn't think she's pretty, she doesn't think she's important, and she'd sacrifice herself to save someone she barely knows… that's just how she is, and she doesn't know it, she doesn't really care for herself, she doesn't care what happens to her, she just wants to make sure everyone else is happy."  
  
'How can she not know she's pretty?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked, looking at him.  
  
"Nothing," He replied.  
  
"Do you like her?" Willow asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" He said, totally confused.  
  
"Do you like Raven?" Willow asked. Draco looked at Willow, he opened his mouth to respond, but at this point Raven walked down the staircase, looking t then both. Raven forced a smile and said to them.  
  
"I think I can get over this, I want to get though today and see my mom, then I should be okay after I go to see my dad in the other planes…"  
  
"Oui ghuf Nyjah, e drehg symvuo megac oui(you know Raven, I think Malfoy likes you)" Willow said. Raven looked from Malfoy to Willow.  
  
"Yht fro tu oui cyo drec? (And why do you say that?)" Raven asked.  
  
Willow merly smiled, "e's hud cyoehk yhodrehk amca ypuid drec (I'm not saying anything else about this)" Raven surveyed Willow then turned.  
  
"Lets get ready for our next class, okay?" She said. Draco had come to hate not knowing that language, he had a gut feeling it was about him because he knew "symvuo" was Malfoy, he remembered that.  
  
Raven was still rather out of it that day, but after school she lounged about in the Common room, staring into the fire, her thoughts resting on the book upstairs… her inheritance from her father…. The only thing she had left besides her memories, a cloak, a book, a black rose and a key… what made her even madder, she didn't know what the key was for. She didn't know where Malfoy, or Willow were, and right now, she wanted to be left alone, she should probably set to work on her homework, but she couldn't bring herself to stand and go get it. It was about 9:30 and she just wanted time to pass so that it would be 12:00 and she could go see her mother. Should she take Willow with her? She knew that Willow would probably come anyways, there was no possible way to stop her from coming, and she didn't know weather Malfoy would go or not. It was funny to her, really, Malfoy had befriended her… why? Because, she had silver blood? What kind of reason was that? Malfoy had never given her any notice before, and know he was always around, at first she though he was up to something. But now she wasn't so sure.  
  
She looked around the common room, she was the only one sitting in here, in one of the big arm chairs, staring into the flame, it seemed so much had happened in two days, it was weird. Draco had become her friend, she's nearly broken herself in Quidditch, she'd make the Potter trio true enemies, she'd beaten Harry in a Chocobo Race, and above all, her father had died, and she'd be going to see her mother for possibly the last time, in a short while.  
  
Then, the portrait swung open and Draco walked in Crabbe and Goyle behind him, Raven supposed he'd gone back to his old friends, Malfoy must not have seen Raven sitting there, he just continued to talk to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Remember, I probably won't be talking to you guys that often, but you know why, I've told you, and remember not to tell anyone else." Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle just nodded. Raven sat there a moment confused… but she didn't want to think about it, she'd go on like she hadn't heard them, she closed her eyes, and just made as though she was asleep. She heard footsteps climb stairs, she'd assumed they'd all gone up, but she remained there with her eyes shut anyways. She felt a shiver crawl down her spine, and wondered why… Then she felt something being dragged over her, she opened her eyes, to see Malfoy had thrown his Robe over her, probably to keep her warm, because he must have seen her shiver. HE saw her eyes open, and looked down at her.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, "I didn't mean to wake you." Raven smiled, faintly.  
  
"don't worry about it," She said. He smiled back. Raven did feel tired ,and proably had almost fallen asleep.  
  
"Why don't you rest?" HE said," I'll be sure to waked you before midnight, He brought his Robes up to cover her shoulder. She nodded, sure that she looked tired, she was still handling the stress from the death of her father. She wondered weather she might take Draco with her tonight. He was willing to wake her up prier to departing; maybe he intended on joining her. Either way it didn't matter to her. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut and drifted off into sleep. Her sleep seemed long and Dreamless, her mind just floated around in a dark room, it seemed, though totally at piece, it seemed like she had slept for days, when Malfoy finally awoke her. Her eyes slide open, and Malfoy stood there, it was considerably darker, and the only light was canst from the fire. Malfoy face was half hidden in shadow, and at first she assumed she was dreaming now. Malfoy wasn't sompletly sure if she was all the way awake.  
  
"Raven," he whispered to her, then set a hand on her shoulder, "come on, it's about 1:45, get up, come on," Ravens eyes opened all the way, she sat up, still feeling grogy. Malfoy sat next to her.  
  
"you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, are you coming?" she asked.  
  
"if you want me to, I would have Willow with me, but she's sound asleep right now, I even kinda threw her cat on her, and she didn't wake up." Raven smiled.  
  
"That's Willow for you, the living dead." Raven replied. Draco looked at her, and Raven tilted her head slightly.  
  
"yes?" She asked.  
  
"Raven, earlier today, when you let me understand the conversation, I remember something about a 'vampire side'," He paused, "what's that about?"  
  
"well you see, my father was a Vampire and was on the Vampiric Counsel, loyal to them for many years, so I do not understand his forum of treason." Raven replied, her voice still low. Malfoy just looked at her, "please don't tell anyone else, but some times, I get these cravings, for blood, and I feel really dangerous, like I don't want anyone around me because I'm afraid of hurting somebody, and so I try to be totally agreeable, make it to were people trust me, I want to help my friends, and never hurt them, but sometimes its really hard, I stay strong for as long as I can… but soon I might loose it." Draco looked at Raven, slightly surprised, even Raven didn't understand why she was telling him this.  
  
"you don't have to be strong all the time, other people want to help you, just like you want to help them," Draco whispered to her. Raven looked at him, opened her mouth to talk, but shut it because she could not force sound out of it. Draco just looked at her, smiled and sent to stand up.  
  
"If we want to leave we'd better do so soon, hopefully you have the strengh to get out of the castle and to the forbidden forest." HE told her, she stood next to him.  
  
"Draco…" She said.  
  
"Hmm?" He replied.  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For understanding, I thought I'd never be able to talk to anyone besides my dad, and when he died…" Raven paused, talking of her father hurt inside.  
  
"Shhhhh," Draco mused, "It's okay, and lets go meet up with your mom, alright?" Raven nodded, and handed him back his Robe. He threw it over his shoulder.  
  
"Lets go," she sighed. Draco nodded and the two of them slipped out of the portrait and snuck along the passageways, Careful to make sure they didn't run into Filtch or Norris. The reached the front door and slipped out of it, breaking a full sprint to the forest, wanting to get out of sight as soon as possible, Raven hit the dense bushes seconds before Malfoy and stopped, resting her hands on her knees. She looked up at him.  
  
"Your mum didn't say where she was going to meet us?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, she said just to walk into the forest and she'd come get us," Raven replied looking into the forest. They walked slowly, not wanting to go too far in, not wanting to get lost. Draco and Raven stayed semi close together and kept gazing around the forest, for Raven's mother.  
  
There was a slight rumble in the bushes, Raven strafed to the side not taking her eyes off the brush, not knowing what could be on the other side. Draco remained in front of her, suddenly a streak off white leaped from behind the bush. Draco jumped back, forcing Raven back, in case she needed to be out of harms way, Rave jumped slightly but then realized wht it was.  
  
"MUM!" Rave called out, and stepped up to the pure white creature, throwing her arms around its neck. As Raven was hugging the Unicorn, it transfigured into a human. She looked a lot like Raven, just older, and slightly taller, with a more narrow face and Green eyes with Black hair, still the same pale complexion, as the figure transformed, it too Hugged Raven. Draco stepped back, watching them. Ravens mother looked up at Draco, a warm smile on her face.  
  
"come here dear boy," She said. Draco steeped Forward And Raven's mother half hugged him. "Such an admirable boy, escorting my Beautiful Raven out here!" Raven looked up at her mother, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Mum, why did you call me out here?" Rave asked.  
  
"Well dear, I wanted to see you one last time, before I went into hiding, though I don't know where I'll be going, I need you to find somewhere to stay until its safe for me, I don't think the counsel will come after you, so there are no worries, please, be brave." Her mother said.  
  
"Mum, why don't you stay with my muggle cousin?" Raven asked. Her mom paused.  
  
"that's a good idea, I do believe I will, I'm sure they'll let poor Aunt Mona stay for a while, if I don't tell them who's after me," Her mom (Mona) Said to her. Raven nodded.  
  
"You'd best be off now, mum, I love you," Raven said, hugging Her mother one more time.  
  
"You're so smart, like your father I'll miss him so much," Mona said, a tear coming down her cheek.  
  
"I know mummy," Raven said, "but god be with you, write me when you get there, Senosuke like to drop by his house to see if he has anything for me." Mona hugged Raven one last time, before transfiguring back into a Unicorn, and Darting off into the shrubs again. Raven looked after her azs she went, and then looked at Draco.  
  
"I hope they don't get to her, but they won't be able to find her at my Muggle cousin's house… I hope," Raven looked despaired yet again. Draco knew, she'd really loose it if her Mother died. Raven crossed her Arms and shivered slightly. Draco took his Robe of once more, standing there in jeans and a shirt, and walked with her back to the edge of the forest, both ready to sprint across the lawn again. Draco thought it was almost pointless to have arranged that meeting, but he supposed it was good for Raven to have seen a family member. Both Slytherin sprinted across the grass and leaned against the door, slightly panting, they slipped in and snuck about, But They heard Filtch around the corner, Raven opened her eyes wide in surprise, and she and Draco flew up a staircase, running into the next door they saw and shutting the door behind them, Raven pressed an Ear to the door waiting for Filtch to pass, Draco looked at her, as she pressed against the door.  
  
"It sounds as though he's passed," Raven murmured. Draco looked down at the floor, just as Raven turned her head to glance at him.  
  
"lets go," she said. She opened the door quietly and looked about, before darting silently from the room and down a few more staircases to the Slytherin Portrait. Both slipped inside, and glanced at one another. Raven looked exhausted again, extremely weary, as though she were sick, and Draco wouldn't doubt she was, Draco Walked her up the staircase to her dorm. The both stood at the doorway, looking at one an other, both feeling rather award, neither knowing why. Raven puts her arms around him and hugged him, Draco hugging back, and then Raven placed a hand on her door knob, she slipped off his Robe and handed it to him, muttering a 'thank you' and slipped inside, changing into her pajama's and lying down in bed. 


	4. the book and crossing over

Chapter 4  
  
The book and Crossing over  
  
Raven Woke up, sat bolt up… what was that dream? No it wasn't a dream, her father was really dead, and she looked down at the end of her bed at her trunk. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to it, opening it silently and grabbing the black leather bound book. She took it and when down stairs. But when she got there, Draco was asleep in one of the chairs; he must have woke up early as well. Raven sat in a chair not too far off from Draco and opened the book. In the first page, was another black rose, smashed flat, and tapped down at the stem, she flipped through the book, pictures of the family, and spells and incantation that he thought she might find useful. Some pages where journal entrees telling about a trip they had gone on, and she read every one of them, by the time she had gotten only to the middle of the book, silent tears where streaming down her cheeks. Her Father had left her poems, and Riddles, some of them she didn't quiet understand. She closed the book, Her mind rested on the key for a moment, wondering what it was for… She'd ask him when she used the cloak to cross over. When would she do that though? Maybe tonight, after all her classes… she sincerely hoped that it would be a few weeks before anything significant happened to her again, this was simply too much to take to heart in 3 days. She figured it was about time to return her dorm. She walked over to Draco and woke him. His eyes opened and he looked at her.  
  
"you should get back to your dorm Draco," Raven told him. Draco stood sleepily, and walked up the staircase, Raven wondered if he even knew it was her who had waken him up. Raven returned to her dorm, and laid down in bed, recalling what she had read. 


	5. hogsmeade

Chapter 5  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
As they all had hoped weeks went by, and were luckily very un eventful, they had a few more Quidditch matches as friends, and the real Quidditch was coming up soon, Raven had been giving Malfoy out some of her Tactics, and Malfoy was accelerating as seeker. Raven liked Draco being her friend…  
  
Raven had bugged Potter about her money, and he still hadn't forked it over, so she wasn't very happy about that. She had gotten a few letters from her mom, and had taken a few Pictures for her cousin, she was going to wait til Draco's first Quidditch game to give him any of those pictures. Hagrid hadn't let them have Chocobo Duels, right now in Care of magical creatures they were studding "Siths" Which were cat like people, possibly warecats, but not really. They were like real people, but friends of Hagrid's and they were letting the students learn about them, so there wasn't too much "grooming" involved. A Hogsmeade trip was coming up soon so that got a few of the students excited. Raven had managed to catch back up on her homework and was maintaining decent marks in school, though she wasn't always super dedicated. Draco had become a really good friend, but she still wouldn't let him know "AL Bhed" yet. She might in time…. might. She of course woke up everyday around the same time and snuck down to the common room, sometimes she was alone, sometimes Willow joined her, sometimes Draco, and on rare occasion, both. First Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, Of course the Slytherin Rooted for Hufflepuff.  
  
Raven, Willow, and Draco all sat toward the front of one of the booths, paying attention to the game, behind them where all they're other Quidditch friends.  
  
"think potter will catch the Snitch?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I dunno, why don't you go dress up as a dementor," Raven replied, tauntingly.  
  
"Hey that was in my third year, okay? I got in enough trouble for that!" Draco said, Willow and Raven laughed.  
  
"I was only kidding Draco," Raven said, elbowing him playfully in the side. He grinned at her, and elbowed her back. Just then a Hufflepuff beater knocked a bludger into Potter, sending him spinning, Draco, Willow, and Raven all shouted in cheer for the beater, along with all the other Slytherin's, and he bowed to them. But a Gryffindor Chaser had the Quaffle and managed to score a point, Gryffindor was in the lead now. Raven always had an eye for the snitch and she spotted it, down at the corner of the arena, close to the ground, She nudged Draco.  
  
"what?" he asked her.  
  
"Look down there, the snitch, it hasn't moved for a while…" Raven said, Draco looked down, he spotted it.  
  
"Well if Hufflepuff wants to win they need that," Draco said. Suddenly Potter went down into a dive, he must have seen it, the other seeker tore after him, they both dived toward the ground, Raven closed her eyes, not wanting to see who caught it. There was a roar and see opened her eyes, Potter had gotten it, All the Slytherins hissed and booed in Anger. The Hufflepuff Seeker snapped and Harry's entire team swarmed around him, in praise. Raven stood angrily and walked out of the Arena across the grounds, Draco and Willow close behind her.  
  
"Perfect Potter…." Raven sighed, "Draco when your seeker, glance at me everyone in a while to see if I've spotted the Snitch okay?" Draco nodded slowly. Raven stopped.  
  
"Oh well, Hogsmeade coming up soon right? So we're good, besides we've got the whole season left to win the Quidditch cup. Hey it's the week end, what you guys want to do, and I'm not in the mood for Quidditch, or Homework." Raven said.  
  
"Up for a game of wizards chest?" Willow asked her.  
  
"Uhhhh Yeah sure," Raven replied. The three of them walked up to the Slytherin Common room, and Willow ran upstairs to grab her bored and Raven's Chest pieces. Raven and Draco went and sat around on of the few Tables in the Slytherin common room. Raven rested her arms on the table and let her head lie on her arms. Draco sat there in silence and thought… But soon Willow ran back downstairs and set the bored down on the table and handed Raven her box of Pieces. Willow spread open the board and set her pieces down in their spots, Raven placed hers on the bored as well. The pieces where moving and yelling, as they always did, they played for a while, not really taking any of each others men, but that's when the game started getting brutal, every other move sent little chunks of chess board pieces everywhere, it finally got down to the point where they both only had a knight, a queen and their king left. Raven paused.  
  
"Call it a draw then?" Raven said, Willow nodded, and both kings dropped their swords, the Queens bowed and the knights got off their horses, Draco laughed to himself some, he'd never seen a draw before and it was kinda funny. Raven and Willow packed everything up and Willow volunteered to run the pieces up to the dorm. Willow was rather annoyed, she suspected that Raven liked Malfoy and Malfoy liked Raven, but they would never admit it, and they didn't think the other liked the other, probably, so yeah… Willow walked back downstairs and Raven and Malfoy had moved to a couch in front of the fire, leaving a spot in the middle for Willow. Willow went over and sat down, it was getting late and there wasn't much else to do, so they all just sat there talking. Soon other Slytherins were drifting in and out, so they decided to head off to bed. Raven slipped into her Pajama's and drifted into a dream, which started out normal enough.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Raven and Draco were in the library, studding for a test and Willow was off somewhere looking for a book. After about 20 minutes of studding they both looked up from their books, where had Willow gone off to? It seemed odd that she hadn't found her book by now. They searched the rows of books for her, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Maybe she's gone back to the common room, and we didn't notice because we were studding," Raven said.  
  
"Yeah probably," Draco said. The two put their books back and walked out of the Library. They walked along the corridor and come to the portrait, Raven muttered the password and they walked in. The common room was empty. It was the weekend, of course all the other students were off other places, Raven and Draco walked up to Raven's dorm to see if Willow was there, They got to the door, and opened it, walking in, No Willow. Raven went and sat down on her bed, looking down at the floor, trying to think where Willow might be. Draco came over and sat next to her.  
  
"So… Raven," he said, she looked over at him.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Have you read the book that your father gave to you yet?" He asked, changing what he was going to say.  
  
"I've read some of it…" Raven replied, then looked back down at the floor. Raven felt weird… different… she wondered what it meant. She looked back over at Draco and he set his hand down on the bed next to hers.  
  
"I wonder where Willow could be…" Raven said.  
  
"I dunno," Draco said, "so… Are you ready for the test we were studding for?"  
  
"I guess I am, Potions shouldn't be to hard, how about you?" Raven asked, looking back at Draco.  
  
"Yeah I think I'm ready for the test." He replied. Raven paused.  
  
"Why does this seem weird, or is it just me?" Raven asked.  
  
"I think it seems weird…" Draco replied, "Raven… I have a secret to tell you…"  
  
"What?" Raven asked.  
  
"I think I kinda…. Have a crush on you," Draco said. Raven looked at him, and his cheeks went slightly pink. Raven looked at him for a moment, not sure what to say at first.  
  
"Draco…" Raven began.  
  
"I have another secret…" Draco said. Raven just looked at him, not knowing quiet what it would be.  
  
"I think I kinda want to kiss you," He whispered. Draco looked at her, and slowly leaned closer to her, and pressed his lips against hers. Raven, a bit surprised at first, put her arms around him, and he placed his hand on the back of her head. Raven returned his kiss, closed her eyes…  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven sat bolt up in her bed, eyes wide… She looked around.  
  
"Just a dream…" She whispered to herself. She shook slightly, what a weird dream… She and Draco…  
  
Raven stood, seeing the time was what it normally is when she wakes up. She sighed and walked over to the window, swinging it open, Senosuke flew up to her and Raven petted the bird, it hooted softly, and swooped down form her window. She walked out of the dorm on down into the common room, sitting in front of the fire place, her knees drawn up to her body, she hugged her legs and rest her chin on her knees, watching the flames, she sighed slightly to herself as she watched the flames dance. The end of her dream seemed to keep replaying in her mind. There was no way she was telling anybody about that dream… besides, she got to go to Hogsmeade today, and she didn't need that hanging over her. But she kept thinking about the kiss, in her dream… she wondered if she dreamt it because she willed it or not… Raven wasn't very open to her own emotions, she didn't trust them. She had not been sitting there for to long when Draco came down and sat next to her, she didn't look at him, because she didn't want to give him the wrong facial expression.  
  
"You know, it's the weekend, you figure you'd be able to sleep in, even for a little while," Draco said. Raven smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah well, that's me for you, I don't think it's entirely fair, but that's the way it works," Raven said, still not looking at him, "though I am really tired right now…" Raven paused a moment thinking… a lot of times, when you remember a dream, and you know you were asleep yet your still tired, it means you were on an astral plan, and mentally that kiss might have happened…  
  
"Your always tired, you do too much, I think," Draco said to her. Raven didn't notice that Malfoy was looking at her, because she was to intent on the fire, Malfoy was watching the flame reflected off her Silver black hair, which seemed to make her glow. Draco shook his head, and looked back into the fire.  
  
"You excited about Hogsmeade?" Draco asked her. She nodded.  
  
"I guess so, I like it up there, I can't wait to get a butterbeer," Raven said to him. Draco nodded.  
  
"Or visit the old shrieking shack?" Draco said with a slight grin.  
  
"What was with that?" Raven asked.  
  
"What?" Draco replied.  
  
"That grin…" Raven said.  
  
"What grin?" He said, part innocently, part playfully. Raven just nudged him with her shoulder. He smiled at her, then nudged her back. She tilted her head, and rested it on his shoulder. He let her, even though it made him perk a brow. Truthfully she didn't know why she'd done it either. They continued to look into the fire, talking about Hogsmeade. After a while Raven stood up.  
  
"I'm thinking it's about time to go back to the dorms," Raven Said, Draco looked up at her, then stood. Raven looked at the staircase.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked confused.  
  
"You've seemed slightly jumpy, and you acted differently when I came down, like you didn't want to look at me…" Draco said.  
  
"Oh… think nothing of it, I just had a ba… a weird dream," Raven replied.  
  
"ba-a-weird," Draco said in a slightly mocking tone. Raven smirked at him.  
  
"You know what I meant," Raven said. Draco looked at her.  
  
"Want to tell me what the dream was about?" He asked. Raven shook her head.  
  
"Its nothing Draco, never mind," Raven said, she turned to the stairs again. Draco laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure its nothing? You can tell me Raven, whatever it is," He said.  
  
"Really its nothing, besides…." She said, thinking of a lie, "I don't really remember it all." Draco paused and looked at her, seeing she had set her mind on not telling him, so he thought he'd joke around with it a bit now.  
  
"Well then, was it about me?" He asked. Raven turned her head to look at him, her eyes narrowed in a "drop it" type manner.  
  
"No Draco… it wasn't I said forget it," Raven said, in a dead tone. Draco stepped back, looking down.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Draco said.  
  
"No I am, but come on, let's go upstairs, I'll talk to you later," Raven said.  
  
They made their way back to their dorms; Raven slipped into her bed, and pulled her sheet over her head, shutting her curtain. She closed her eyes, resting. She knew she wouldn't tell anyone about that dream, Willow didn't need to know and Draco REALLY didn't need to know. She lay there, knowing she wouldn't fall asleep. When she fell asleep, she fell asleep late at night and woke up when she woke up, but that was it, so she was always a bit tired. After a while of laying there and staring at the Green curtains around her bed, Willow pulled her curtains to the side.  
  
"Hey," She said.  
  
"Hey," Raven replied. Willow was fully dressed and the other two girls were gone. Raven sat up, holding her head, she had the slightest bit of a headache.  
  
"You alright?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Raven replied, waving her hand. Raven got off of her bed and slipped into some clothes, then threw on a black robe. The two girls walked down to the great hall, grabbing a quick breakfast. Willow and Raven walked around the school talking, about random subjects, waiting for the time to depart for Hogsmeade came. For no apparent reason, Willow Poked Raven in the side, as she so oftenly did, Raven hopped to the side, and looked over at Willow. Raven poked Willow in the side, then broke out into a full sprint down one of the halls. Willow looked at her and began to chase after her.  
  
"Hey, get back here," Willow called after her.  
  
"Catch me if you can," Raven taunted playfully, Willow Ran Faster, and Raven pulled a sharp turn, and Willow slide a few feet past the hallway she had run down. Willow stopped sliding and stepped sideways and began running again, Catching up to Raven rather quickly, Raven went to turn again, but slammed into someone, tumbling over them, and sprawling across the ground.  
  
"Ugh…" Raven said, lying on to ground. Raven looked over at who she had crashed into.  
  
"Oh… Potter…" She said, sitting up.  
  
"Watch it Raven," Hermione said, rather snobbishly.  
  
"Ah shut up you yuppie priss," Raven said, standing, glaring at her.  
  
"Hey Raven," Ron said, "what's with you and Malfoy all of a sudden? Trying to get some Slytherin Glory?" Raven's eyes flared, he had apparently hit a nerve.  
  
"Shut up Weasly, Your grand friend Hagrid isn't here to stop me from attacking you, so I suggest you step down." Raven shot back at him, He only grinned.  
  
"Wipe that gay look off your face, Weasly, it clashes with your hair color," Willow said. Harry Finally stood.  
  
"The two of you are just sad," Hermione threw in, "why do you pick on us so much? Are you jealous that we got into Gryffindor and you didn't?" Raven's eyes flared, she could hardly contain herself, and she threw out a hand catching Hermione around the neck, pressing her against the wall, almost knocking down a picture.  
  
"You want to know something?" Raven hissed, "I was IN Gryffindor at first, but I convinced Dumbledore and Snape to let me switch, because I didn't feel like I fit in, so don't tell me I'm jealous of you pathetic, overly well treated house, or you well seriously regret it." Raven's eyes were narrow and she was just glaring at Hermione. Hermione's eyes Grew wide, Raven just stood there pinning her to a wall by her neck, Raven shook her head, let go of Hermione, and she fell to the ground, rubbing her neck. Raven turned and walked away, not wanting to get anymore engrossed in anymore fighting, because when she got mad, she was explosive. Willow walked after her, quick in pace.  
  
"You do realize…" Willow began. Raven put up a hand to silence her.  
  
"I realize I jus stopped myself from killing her, but I know I can still get in trouble for it if they decide to run to a teacher and tell on me, like the immature, weak Gryffindor they are," Raven stopped shaking in rage, she balled her fist and punched the stone wall, a few pictures above where her fist hit actually shook. Raven breathed in heavily. She pulled her fist back and a drop of silver dripped from her knuckle. Raven stared at her silver blood, even though it was Silver, it was blood just the same, something inside of her lurched. She simply licked the blood off of her hand, and began to walk to the Slytherin common room.  
  
When they finally got there, Raven wrapped her hand and then plopped down on her bed. Willow looked at her concerned.  
  
"I almost bit her… Willow, I almost attacked her… my god, what if I had, what if I couldn't stop myself?" Raven said, looking rather upset.  
  
"Calm down Raven, the point is you didn't, so you don't have to worry about it," Willow said. She sat in the Slytherin common room, Willow in a chair across from her, they talked for a while, the time for Hogsmeade seemed to never come, but finally, Slytherin began to poor from dorms into common room to go catch they're ride to Hogsmeade. Shadow and Spyke spotted Raven and Willow and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey," Shadow said.  
  
"Hi," Willow said, Raven remaining silent. The portrait swung open and McGonagall and Snape walked in.  
  
"Miss Solaris, I'd like to have a word with you, now." McGonagall said.  
  
"Shit," Raven said, walking through the crowd and going over to her. Raven followed McGonagall out the door and into the hall.  
  
"your gonna keep me form Hogsmeade aren't you?" Raven asked as soon as the portrait shut.  
  
"No, Miss Solaris I'm not, but Hermione Granger came to me rather distraught over the fact that you had assaulted her." Professor McGonagall said, looking at her over her spectacles.  
  
"With all due respect, she didn't help any, you must know you noble Gryffindors aren't all that perfect, professor," Raven said, looking down, "And I'm not declining attacking her…" McGonagall Eyed her, pupils narrow.  
  
"You know I could expel you for attacking her," She threatened.  
  
"I'm sorry professor, but students have gotten into fights before, its not my fault you don't like me because I wanted out of Gryffindor," Raven spat. McGonagall's eyes widened.  
  
"Miss Solaris, dare you not mutter I am prejudice against your house!"  
  
"I said nothing of the sort, I simply said that you didn't like me because I wanted out of your house, and into Slytherin, there is more for me here, now can I go?" Raven said.  
  
"I'm afraid your tongue knows no bounties or respect, I'll be forced to give you two days detention… I will give you the papers next time you are in my class." She turned and walked off; Raven scowled after her, but knew damn well her mouth got her in trouble a lot. Raven turned muttered the current password "blood chain" and walked in, walking over in a fury to Willow and the rest of her friends.  
  
"I hate that blooming git!" she yelled in rage.  
  
"What happened?" Willow asked.  
  
"2 days detention, can you believe it? 2! For THAT" Raven growled.  
  
"What did you do?" Shadow asked.  
  
"None of your damn business!" Raven said.  
  
"Sorry for asking," Shadow said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit on the angry side, I might tell you later, but I'm sure exaggerated rumors are going to e flying around like hell bats." Raven said. Draco walked over and looked at Raven.  
  
"Hey, what was that about?" looking kinda concerned. Willow gave him an "I'll-tell-you-later" look, Draco nodded. Raven shut her eyes, then they were all instructed to move out to the carriages. Raven and willow sat next to each other talking.  
  
They made it to Hogsmeade and stepped out into the snowy air. Raven decided to ignore her mood, she ran over to a heap of snow, quickly took some up into her hand and chucked it at Willow, full speed, it hit her sending snow all over, Willow laughed and Raven grinned, Willow scooped up some snow, chucked it toward Raven, But Raven ducked, it sailed over her head and slammed into the side of Professor Snape's head. Willows eyes went all wide, and Snape turned his head toward her.  
  
"Oh shit…" Willow muttered, But Snape saw who had thrown it, and for one of the first times, they saw a half smile creep across his face, he actually picked up a snow ball and tosses it in Willow's direction, Willow was hit on the shoulder. Snape looked and her.  
  
"Carry on," Snape said, and then walked away. Raven and Willow looked at each other. Both Girls cracked a smile then began to laugh, Everybody had spread out through the town, but Draco approached Raven.  
  
"did I just see what I though I saw?" He asked amazed. Raven chucked a snowball at him.  
  
"Yeppers," she said. Malfoy looked at her.  
  
"Yeppers?" he asked. Raven laughed and shrugged.  
  
"New word, I guess," Raven grinned. Draco grinned, picking up a snowball and chucking it at her. They had a small snowball fight, but then decided to stop after Draco and Willow both hit McGonagall… not to accidentally…  
  
"Did she see us?" Raven asked they had hidden behind a huge stack of wood before McGonagall had.  
  
"We'll know if we get detention…." Willow said, "I meant me and Draco, you don't need anymore, Raven."  
  
"Well, shall we go get a butter beer?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, then I want to go look at dress robes, aren't they having a ball again this year? I heard a few people say they might be having a Yule ball every year, instead of just on the goblet of fire years," Raven said. Willow laughed.  
  
"And now we can get a guys opinion on our dress robes," Willow said.  
  
"Ah… I think I'll run into the owlry as you people do that," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah you do that," Raven said, as they began to walk to the Tavern ((author note: forgive me, I cannot remember the name of anything at this point…)) The three friends made their way around and sat at a table in the tavern. Draco went to order three butter beers from Rosemary, The tavern keep. Raven and Willow talked about what kind of dress robes they might get.  
  
"Definitely black… maybe Blood red though…" Raven said.  
  
"Nah… I think you'd look good in gray… I want to check out a dark purple," Willow replied. That was about as close to "girl talk" as they normally got, they didn't pride themselves on being to incredibly feminine when it came to that sort of stuff. Draco came over, setting the butter beers down.  
  
"you know Draco, people are thinking its odd that your all of a sudden hanging out with us… why is that?" Willow asked.  
  
"I was just interested in finding new friends," he said with a shrug, "Crabbe and Goyle can get kind of dense. And people can shove off, it doesn't matter what they think, anyways, what happened to land you two days of detention?"  
  
"Well," Raven began, "Granger, Potter, and Weasly decided they wanted to challenge me of what ever, Granger made a comment and I kinda snapped, I ended up pinning her to a wall be her neck… then I sorta back talked to Professor McGonagall… so that landed me 2 days." Draco smiled. They finished their butter beers while talking about the Yule ball. After they were done Draco headed off to honey dukes and Raven and Willow went to look for Dress robes.  
  
They glanced trough the racks of Dress robes, a short woman walked up to them.  
  
"Can I help you to ladies?" She asked.  
  
"We'll manage," Raven replied, the women merly nodded and walked back to the paying counter. Willow laughed and tapped Raven's shoulder.  
  
"Look at one of those new Designs, where the top of the robe is low cut and rests below the shoulders… I dare you to try it on," Willow said. Raven looked at her, Willow knew Raven hardly ever turned down a dare. She took one of them, a dark green one, off the rack and ducked into the Changing rooms. Willow smirked in amusement waiting for Raven to come out in the dress robe. Raven slipped out of her own clothes in the dressing room, and slipped on the dress robe. Raven looked at her reflection, the mirror looked back.  
  
"You know that's hot," the mirror said.  
  
"Yeah but kid of… low…" Raven replied.  
  
"Go show Willow now," Said her reflection… She knew muggles talked to themselves in a mirror all the time, but to some point, this was ridiculous. She walked out of the dressing room; Willow examined her, and then smiled.  
  
"What?" Raven said. Willow merly smiled.  
  
"Damn, where is Draco when he needs to be around?" She said playfully.  
  
"Draco doesn't need to see this, nobody need to, look at me… my god," Raven said.  
  
"Well it's meant to make you look sexy, Raven," Willow replied.  
  
"I don't want to know if it fulfills that, I'm changing now," Raven said.  
  
"Well, Raven, your looking awfully hot there," said a voice from behind, Raven perked a brow then turned her head, a boy stood there, with black hair and cold green eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! Luke!" Raven turned immediately form him, yanking the shoulders of the robe, up near her neck, making the bottom hang above her ankles, "When did you get back?" She asked slinking back into her changing room. Raven quickly changed into her normal clothes and walked back out.  
  
"Yeah," Willow said, "I though that you were out of Hogwarts because your mother was really sick."  
  
"I was, but mum got over it, and Gram finally had time to come down and care for her, its only about 2 months into the school year." Luke said.  
  
'Luke Stargun,' Raven thought, 'I haven't seen him since last year, I wondered what happened to him." Raven stood for a moment, remembering him, she used to like him, and she wondered if he still did.  
  
"Well, its good to hear your mum is better now," Raven said.  
  
"How's your mum?" Luke asked, meaning it playfully.  
  
"In hiding from the high Vampiric Council, My fathers dead…" Raven said in a low tone.  
  
"Oh god, Raven, I'm sorry…" Luke said, looking down.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, I've shed my share of tears over it already," Raven said.  
  
"How did you know where we were anyways Luke?" Willow asked.  
  
"I saw you guys walk in, I've been trying to talk to you ever since I heard McGonagall call you in the common room, what was that about anyways?" Luke replied. Raven quickly explained what had happened. Luke nodded.  
  
'God he's cute…' Raven caught herself thinking, but then shook herself out of it.  
  
"Well we have one more Hogsmeade trip until the Ball, lets go get Draco," Willow Said.  
  
"Draco? Malfoy?" Luke looked confused.  
  
"Yeah he's a friend for some odd reason this year," Raven replied. The three walked out of the shop and over to HoneyDukes to find Draco. Raven tapped him on the shoulder; he turned and smiled at them, then looked to Luke.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Draco asked.  
  
"This is Luke, he's a really good friend," Raven said, Luke held out a hand, Draco looked down then shook it.  
  
"Well!" Raven said, "we'll get some candy then head back, it's almost time to go home." Raven and Willow got a few blood pops, and then some chocolate frogs. They walked out into the snow, which had strted to drift from the sky again.  
  
"Well, Raven, Willow, we've got a lot of catching up to do don't we?" Luke said.  
  
"Yes, but we'll to that later," Raven said. Draco seemed almost uneasy, as though he didn't trust Luke, or maybe just didn't like him. Suddenly, Luke Poked Raven in the side then slunk behind her and poked Willow, both girls turned around, Luke was standing both hands up as though in a fighting stance, only his index finger and middle finger where out, Raven and Willow assumed similar stances. They began to poke and block pokes. Draco stood back and watched. Raven and Willow had had a few of these before; they were known as poke wars, or pooka duels. The object seemed to be, poke you opponent and block their pokes, and who ever thought they poked the most successfully won…. It was very odd. Draco watched them for a moment, before getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well if you people are done we have to get going," Draco said.  
  
"Fine," Luke said running by and poking them each one more time, "I win." Raven and Willow chased after him. Both prodding him on either side at the same time, then both jumped out of reach.  
  
"Truce," They both said.  
  
"I hate it when you two do that," Luke said. Malfoy was still walking behind them. Willow turned around.  
  
"Hurry up then Malfoy," She said.  
  
"Actually… I think I'll catch up with Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said, turning and walking a different way.  
  
"What's with him?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know… excuse me a second…" Raven said, then trotted after Malfoy. She caught up with him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"What is wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Why would there be anything wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because you just answered my question with a question… and you've been acting as though Luke has invaded your space, and you stormed off because he started a poke war… is that what's wrong, you don't like Luke?" Raven said. Draco stopped walking and looked down, then to her.  
  
"I hardly know him, why would I not like him?" Draco said.  
  
"You did it again," Raven said, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Answered with a question, which is telling me you don't like him, why?" Raven said. Draco started to walk again.  
  
"I have to find Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy said.  
  
"They passed us during to Pooka Duel…" Raven replied, "but if you don't want to answer my question, that's fine, remember you've been a friend to two months, Luke's been a friend for two years, almost, please don't be doing this," Raven said then turned and walked away. Malfoy stood there, watching her walk back toward Willow and Luke, who were apparently attempting to finish off the duel. Draco watched as they walked together preparing to leave Hogsmeade. He began to walk again, slowly, not wanting to talk to any one at the moment. 


End file.
